


Distant field || Sarishinohara

by Passingbybee



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, F/M, I don't know what to add, POV First Person, Saihara's POV, alternative universe, no spoiler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 01:54:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17214815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Passingbybee/pseuds/Passingbybee
Summary: One more time.Just one more time.“Saihara-kun—I had fun today.”Please.“Everyone try so hard to reach that stage! It was really fun!”Let me grasp that soft hand of yours again.





	Distant field || Sarishinohara

On the way home from school, I see you again,

Your graceful figure was shown, playing the piano you’ve loved since I met you long, long time ago. In every corner, I see you there—as a kind of proof that you’ve reached your dream.

 

“Show me what you can do.” I muttered to myself softly.

 

Don’t listen to them.

They don’t know you. I know you can. But I sometimes wonder—are you lonely—behind that door? I wish I can do something for you. No matter what happens, I will be on your side.

 

**Because I love you.**

 

We used to walk side by side, listening to the recorder of mine—talking about our favorite albums or just enjoying silence together. But I know my position. **We no longer existed in the same world**. No matter how much I long for you—watch you behind the screen; kissing you behind the glass, I know.

 

**We no longer stand side by side anymore.**

 

**Our eyes won’t meet each other anymore.**

 

 _“Do you think.. I can try one more time..?”_   you asked that day.

 

As I brought your head close to my chest, letting you cry.  I whispered a word to you.

 

 _“I believe in you”_ I said.

 

And one day, your letter came.

A ticket.

I was excited to finally see you—finally. Even if we probably won’t actually meet, I’ll get to see you—on the stage you’ve been longing for. Your figure wasn’t portrayed perfectly on the picture.

 

Small smile curved on your lips while you play the piano.

 

Your eyes were much more focused than I thought.

 

Your figure reminded me—that girl on the stage are used to be a petite girl beside me. Still, I can’t take my eyes away from you.

 

Even if you’re eyes are not on me.

 

**That’s.. what I thought—until you avert your gaze from the piano.**

**To me.**

 

I thought .. I was overreacting—you probably only watching the crowds.

 

But your purple orbs widen a little—the smile disappeared and changed into a small gasp.

 

**You finally noticed me.**

 

Piano’s tone that once filled the stage went away like wind. You stopped playing for couple seconds and move your hand from the piano.

 

**Trying to reach out for me.**

**And I did try to reach you.**

**One more time.**

**Just one more time.**

 

_“Saihara-kun—I had fun today”_

 

**Please.**

 

_“Everyone try so hard to reach that stage! It was really fun!”_

 

**Let me grasp that soft hand of yours again.**

But it didn’t reach you at the end.

 

Ah.. right..

Its not possible anymore.

Because we decided to move on.

 

I already decided that I will forget about this feeling.

 

For you. For me. For us.

 

Hey.. Akamatsu-san.

I wonder.. if you’re lonely behind that door of your world..?

Did you.. ever wish you want to die..? Even so, I still love you!

 

I know that my voice won’t reach you anymore.

I know I can’t reach you or touch you. But I’m here. No matter how small my existence is to you, even if the faults you’ve committed end up hurting—stabbing me into death,

Please remember that..

 

**I’m here for you.**

**Author's Note:**

> Its 3 am and I just can't stop thinking about this. Sorry if its quite--messed up? 
> 
> I may or may not make the sequel though. Let's see about that later.


End file.
